My 'Average' Life
by NHS.Basketball.5
Summary: So this is my so called life. That's her so called life. And this is where the twisting of two become one new life spent together, unless unraveled.
1. Ashley

Have you ever woken up one average morning wondering how you got there or what was going on in your life? Almost like you were experiencing a massive memory loss or where you never retaining information and this was the first day you remember waking up? For almost all of us it happens when we're every little, but what if the first day of your life you remember was when you were fifteen? It's just like you are being thrown into a pack of wild wolves just waiting to be fed. Your life is just new to you and everything is a blur.

Well if you haven't figured it out yet this is where I stand as of now only I'm a little older and am just now ready to show you or more or less I should tell you the basics about me first. My name is Ashley. I'm your average sixteen and I'm a junior at King High. I've lived in California for my whole life. I keep mostly to myself at school. I'm either off skipping class or busy having people be freaked out by me. I guess you can't call me your typical teenager now can you. I don't remember too much before my freshmen year at king high, everything is blurry but this is what I do remember about myself.

I used to go to church every other Sunday with my mom and step dad. Even at a young age I was very bright in Sunday school, always paying attention to the stories and the first to raise my hand to answer the questions being presented to us about the story we read. I was active on Wednesday night children service. We played games and I had to live up to the greatness that is or was my older brother. Even though I was smaller than the other kids at my age I was quick and strong. I won every game I got to play. I was bright in school as well. I got straight A's up 'til fourth grade but I still tried my best. But by that time everything started to blur itself together, just one day I woke up in a messed up and twisted world that was my life.

"Ashley Davis? Is there an Ashley Davis present?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here." I ripped away from the never ending thoughts of my mind by home room teacher.

Did I mention today is the first day of the new school year? It's only 7:40 in the morning and there is no possible way I should even be awake yet. It doesn't help too much that no one gave my coffee this morning, guess I'm buying some after home room is over.

The teacher starts passing out papers upon papers to us, the last being a syllabus to be signed by our parents, just fucking great. Get to go home and throw a million and one papers at my parents to sign them. The rest of homeroom we get our locker number and out of all the places, mine is stuck in the middle of freshmen and sophomore lockers and classes. I'll probably never even use my locker anyways. Although the teacher did tell my one other junior will be next to me.

I just hope and pray it's not Madison 'cause that would mean she and Aiden would be sucking face there in-between every class and I don't want to see that if I do need my locker for something. In the same way it better not be Aiden for same reasons. I don't see why I even care who it is. I have no friends and it's not like I actually talk to people. The only time I'll speak is when being asked a question or calling out a play for basketball.

I look up to the clock and notice the bell is about to ring. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder and grab my skateboard in my free hand. As I begin to head out of the class room I hear my teacher call me over.

"Yeah, Mrs. Homes?" I ask shyly.

"Are you alright? I know it's early and you are probably tired, but is everything okay?"

There's no way I'm that easy to read. I must have had a really distraught look on my face earlier or something.

"Yeah, all is good. I just didn't get coffee this morning and I'm about o go get some."

"Okay, Ashley, well if you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Mrs. Homes. I'll see you later."

She waves me off and I head up to the lounge for my coffee.

I go up and order my drink and while I'm waiting the one thing to make everything so much better in the morning appears. Not.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the school dyke. Why don't you go play with you G.I. Joes and let the adults drink coffe?"

Madison. She bursts my bubble every time she is around.

"Not today Madison. I'm not in the mood to do this right here and right now." I just look at my shoes. I wasn't lying; I just don't want to deal with her today or ever for that matter. I grab my drink and begin to walk off.

"I don't care if you want to do this or not. Rumor has it you're already talking crap about me." Madison spins me around to face her and the first time of the day I look someone dead in the eyes.

"_Don't_ mess with and especially _do not_ touch me." I say low and stern hoping she gets it.

"You mean like this?" She back hands me across the face.

I throw my board and book bag to the ground but carefully place my coffee down next to my stuff. Yes, I am an addict. Gotta problem with it?

"I said not today, not tomorrow, not ever Madison."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" She handed her purse over to her boy toy Aiden as she places her hands on her hips.

"Something I should have done freshmen year." My fist clench at my side and I wait for her to make her move.

"What would that be? Go cry over you daddy's dead body?"

"Madison!" Aiden? Standing up for me? Now that's not normal and it throws both me and Madison off track.

"Woah, Are you defending this bitch Aiden? Don't you recall who _she_ is?"

"I know perfectly well who she is, but babe that's a low blow."

While Madison's back is turned to Aiden mouths to me to go when she faces him. He's actually helping me out.

"Seriously Aiden," her back turns towards me I grab my stuff and slowly back away until I can run without her hearing me.

Knowing how Madison is, Aiden just put his neck on the line for me. I guess I'll have to thank him later.

I walk across the campus to go at least see my locker and check the combination for it since we have fifteen minutes between homeroom and first period. Our school is a pretty nice school. We have a lounge area, two quads, five buildings for classes, two auxiliary gyms, and four lunch rooms. It's kind of fun to just sit on a bench and watch the new freshmen find their way around. I'm not making fun of them or anything and if they ask I'll show them where it is they need but it's always interesting to see how far off they can be from the right building. There are over five thousand people at King but there is somewhere around sixteen-hundred in my class, so it's rare to have someone in two of your classes.

As I get to my locker I notice there is another girl standing next to mine and I don't think I have met her before. I turn my combination and open my lock and the girl yelps a little.

"You scared the crap out of me." I stick my skateboard in my locker and finally realize I'm being spoken to.

"What?" The girl smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"I said you scared me."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I take it we are locker neighbors. I'm Spencer."

She sticks her hand out and I finally look at her. She has long flowing caramel coloured hair and aqua coloured eyes. Her body is thin but not too thin. It's the perfect shape and everything is in sync. I grab her hand and shake it.

"I'm Ashley."


	2. Spencer

Have you ever done something you wish you could re-do or just plain old start over? That everything you ever did only caused the people you love pain? I wish I could re-do a whole lot. I wish for a new start and a new beginning and a chance to do something right. Maybe us moving to California will be my wish come true.

Let me tell you who I am. I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm sixteen and I just transferred to King High in central L.A. I grew up in Ohio, and I'm a very outgoing and was on the cheerleading team at my old school. My best friend was the captain and together we ruled the school. She dated the captain of the baseball and football team, he was the same guy, and I dated the head of the basketball team. Nothing could break us down. Or that is what I thought until…

"Spencer, hunny? Time to get up and ready for your first day of school."

That would be my morning alarm, or my mom who is my alarm. I threw too many of them so she quit buying them for me.

I sluggishly get out of bed and into the bathroom before one of my older brothers get to it first. Mom has always woken my up first since I'm the baby of the house and the only other girl. I hope in the shower and get ready for school. When I'm done with my shower and hair I walk into my room and dig through boxes for clothes to wear. I decide to wear skinny jeans and a tight blue and white striped hooded shirt with three fourths sleeves. I lace up my black converse and grab my book bag.

As I get down the stair well my mom greets me with a kiss on the cheek, granola bar and bottled water.

"I might not be home right after school mom. I have to find out about cheerleading."

"Okay that's fine Spencer. Just be home before dinner."

"Alright. Bye mom." I grab my keys and get into my car and drive off to school. I turn the GPS on so I don't get lost. It takes me about twenty minutes to find the school and another ten to find my building I need to be in.

I get in just as the bell rings and take the only available, in the far back corner of the room. I place my stuff down by me as I listen to the teacher. She explains the rules of the school and passes out paper to us that need to be signed and brought back. She also described the importance of a good education. It sounds like the same one my parents gave me freshmen year and still give me when I slip below a 3.7 gpa.

With five minutes left in class we're given locker numbers and combination. I guess I got a bad locker cause when she said my name and number everyone started to laugh. Mrs. Richter hushed the class down and got up and came over to me.

"Your locker is in-between the freshmen and sophomore lockers and class rooms, but I've been informed that another junior will be having a locker next to yours so you're not by yourself."

"Thanks."

She nods and walked back to her desk and finished giving out locker numbers.

When the bell rang I decided to try and find my locker. This campus is more like a college than a high school. There are so many different building and areas to hang out. It's pretty cool though. Everything is kept up to date it looks like.

I reach the middle of the quad and the nest thing I hear somebody yelling fight. It's only the first day and people already want to bust some heads open. I see a girl being surrounded by a lot of people. I run over to the crowd and manage to squeeze into the middle. This girl looks like she is about to freak out on everyone. Might as well help her out.

"Everyone back off and leave her alone." No one ever seems to listen and I just got a good idea. "Guys look! A fight over there!"

The crowd takes off to where ever they think a fight is.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"Sure no problem. What was that all about though?"

"My sister is starting something up in the lounge I guess and people wanted to know if I had anything to do with it since Madison is in it too and everyone knows that Madison and I are neck and neck for head cheerleading position."

"Oh, so you're a cheerleader?"

"Yup, sure am. I'm Kyla by the way."

"I'm Spencer, I just moved here from Ohio and I was actually going to try out of cheerleading. Is there a way you could help me out with that?"

"Oh sure no problem but if Madison finds out before try-outs are held she'll bite your head off so why don't you come to my house tonight and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah sure. That would be great."

"Okay well here is my cell number and just call or text me at the end of the day where you are and I'll come find you."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great and seriously though, thanks for getting those people off of me." Kyla squeezes my arm and walks off.

I start to walk off to find my locker and it really great we get fifteen minutes of down time between homeroom and first. I would have never been able to find my locker in time if not. I open the door with the combination I was given. I place my book bag on the ground and start taking out the supplies my mom packed me.

I swear she thinks I'm in first grade or something. I mean come on; she bought me crayons and markers. This is high school and I don't want to be the only one with this stuff. I love to colour and all but not at school. I'm deep into my locker, focusing on getting everything I don't need out when I here another locker open and I let out a small yelp.

"You scared the crap out of me." I say as I look at the other girl who clearly isn't with it this morning.

"What?" I smile a little and let out a small laugh.

"I said you scared me."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I take it we are locker neighbors. I'm Spencer."

I stick her hand out and she finally looks at me. Her hair is long with dark brown curls and chocolate coloured eyes to match. She is in a shirt that shows off her tight abs. She is perfect shape and everything is in sync. She grabs my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Ashley."


	3. She Shoots, She Scores

Normally when you meet someone new at this school, it would be s countless number of days before you ever see them again. Too bad my life is anything but normal.

Block one, three, four, lunch, and six have consisted of Spencer. Four out of eight classes is pretty damn rare, not that I mind though. She isn't one of those annoying new people who ask a ton of stupid questions and latch on to the first person they meet. I don't have a problem with her, it's just I'm not used to having a friend or just someone to talk to.

We ended up sitting next to each other in two classes because of our last names but other teachers do that random select thing on the computer. I'm pretty sure they just want to do anything to torture us while we are in there class, and the button auto-fill is their way of doing it.

As school finally comes to an end I head up to my car only to find her on the phone. For some reason or another that doesn't surprise me. I walk to the driver's side and push the button to pop the trunk open. I grab what I need and impatiently wait for Kyla to get off the phone. She's probably on the phone with some cheer bitch that wants to kill me.

"Kyla!" She puts her finger up for me to shut up. I put my board down throw my gym bag over my shoulder and just ride off to the gym. I'll text her later I guess.

I get to the locker room and find some of the returning team already getting ready. Gotta love the first practice of the season where Coach Henry pushes everyone to the point of throwing up. Poor freshmen have no idea of his version of an easy warm up. But like I said I play basketball for my school and it's the only time I will really ever show any emotion at all. I strip out of my jeans are replace them with my basketball short and do the same with my shirt. I lace up my shoes and about twelve to fourteen small timid freshmen walk in.

"Is everyone decent?" Coach yells from the hall way making sure no one freaks out by him coming in. Hallie a sophomore on the team looks around and yells clear. He comes in and sits on one of the benches.

"Ladies the season starts in about three months and I want us to be the best club in the league this year. We haven't won a championship in over ten years and I want this year to be it. As for today, this is day one of weeklong try-outs. We're going to push you physically and mental. We're going to figure out your strengths and weakness is. And in all reality some people are going to be cut and don't think that just because you played last year means you will play this year. A freshman could possibly knock out an upper classman. Enough talk, grab a ball and go out and shoot a little bit and get warmed up. We will begin in ten minutes or so."

I finish with my shoes and mild chit chat breaks out amongst the rest of the group. All in all we have fourteen freshies, ten sophomores, sixteen juniors, and eight seniors. If my math is right we can only have twelve people on freshmen, junior varsity, and varsity. So out of the forty-eight of us only thirsty-six can stay. I step out on two one of our two courts and just simply shoot some nice easy baskets.

I'm not much of a stretcher and I know we will probably be doing 8 in 2:10s which are basically running up and down the court eight times in two minutes and ten seconds. If you don't think that it sounds bad, trust me, they are bad. And when counting I don't mean just going up the court is one and back down the court is two, one is constituted as running up the court then back down so you are in reality running back and forth sixteen times. The best part though is if everyone can't complete the running in the allotted time we have to do a suicide in forty-five seconds and then go back to the 8 in 2:10s until we get both down right. This man like torturing us. Weed out the weak. T

he rest of the team finally comes out and my partner, Hallie, comes over and joins me.

"So, what's up Ash? Pulling out the bad ass side again?" Hallie and I got pretty close last year when she was a freshmen. I always had this sort of crush on her and she knows it and so does everyone else but I we remain friends and she continues to dates boy and I continue hooking up. Everyone said we would get together and that I should have kissed her a long time ago but I promised her no funny business, 'cause I'm her first gay friend.

For some reason we just quiet talking over the summer. She was off doing her thing and so was I. I got tired of not having her around so while she was with one of her friends outside I came and kid napped her when her friend texted me to and took her to the beach. We hung out all day.

"Ash?"

"Oh, yeah sure. "

"You have no clue what I said do you?"

"Not really. Sorry Hallie, it's just one of those days."

"It's okay. Just go freak out the freshmen like you did to me last year."

"I will but this time I have help." We laugh together. She is probably the only person other than Kacie who can get me to smile. "How shall we start?"

"Knock down a half court shot Ash."

"That sounds appropriate enough."

I walk out to the middle line and Hallie throws me the ball. I look over as I set up my shot just right. I can see freshmen and a couple sophomores staring. Ha this is great. I pull the ball but and gracefully shoot the ball towards the hoop behind me.

Hallie's mouth drops wide open. I just smirk towards her and the sound of a swish echoes through the gym. I walk over to where Hallie is standing and her mouth is still open. I lift her chin up and close it before a fly goes in and she chokes.

"Wha. How the. Woah."

"Okay so proving that I'm a threat works when your own partner is speechless."

"Okay, seriously though. You could have warned me you were gonna do that. Wait where did you learn that even at?"

"If you would have known it would have ruined the shock and it would have been expected and I got really bored over the summer so I practiced it on my court. It's not really a big deal."

I look over and see the group of girls trying to figure out how it happened and figure out who I am.

"Ashley." I look over already knowing what's going to happen.

"I'll be back Hallie. Don't give anything up or it's your ass again."She smiles and I run off to coach.

"Follow me Ashley." He leads me to his office and points to the open seat. "Okay so a couple things." Crap he probably didn't like seeing me do those but it was cool.

"First of all that shot you just took. How on earth did you pull that off?"

"I practiced it at home 'cause I was bored."

"Well try to keep that only on practice days. No crazy shots like that during a game." I nod my head.

"Secondly, I want you to play starting point guard on varsity. I know this might be a change from your usual but I want to see how flexible you can be in different positions. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure coach but why isn't a senior playing that position?"

"Have you not noticed are star player has quit on us?" I stand up and look out the glass to see the court. I scan the team looking for Nichole. She was the varsity point guard since her freshmen year.

"Why isn't Nichole here?"

"Well Ashley, don't you recall a party you were both at over the summer?"

"Okay that can't seriously be why she isn't playing."

"But it is and we need to move on from that and look ahead. So as varsity point you can afford being in a fight with Madison Duart. You hear me? No fighting."

"Okay coach."

"Good now go back out there and warm up." I slowly get up from the chair and back to the court. I don't say a word to anyone the entire practice.

When practice ends I put my stuff in the car and drive home. I throw my keys on the table and just as I'm about to run up to my room and shower Kyla calls my name.

"Hey Ashley, come here a sec."

"What is it Kyla?" I walk over to the living room and see a blonde girl sitting on my couch.

"Ashley this is.."

"Spencer. Locker neighbor and has four classes with me, and now is in my house." "Yeah, she saved me from a bunch of guys asking about you fight with Madison and is interested in joining the cheerleading team."

"Okay. So I'm going to leave you two talk about preppy gossip or whatever the hell it is you guys talk about." I run up stairs and dive onto my bed. It's so big a fluffy, like a cloud I could gobble up.

"Rude much Ashley?"

"Leave my room shut the door and knock. Then I'll answer you."

Kyla stammers out, shuts my door and knocks. I get off my bed and lock the door. I go back to fluffy cloud and lay down.

"Come in." I hear her jiggle the handle as she tries to get it in.

"You tricked me!"

"No, you're just gullible."


	4. Friction In The Air

I thought that meeting new people would be a blast, and so far I was right. There was just one person in particular that was a complete mystery. Sure she told me her name and acted nice but after that it was like she was completely gone. I tried to ask her a few question and she answered them but unwillingly. It was almost like a robot and only spoke when spoken to first. There just seems something kind of off about her and it sparks my interest quiet well. I come to find out we share a couple classes together and lunch.

I sit at a table with some other people who were talking amongst themselves when I saw her chocolate coloured eyes. I watched as she skated away from a teacher trying to hold on to his toupee. It was a funny sight. Ashley just went in circles around him and a bunch of kids pointed and laughed. But in all reality she doesn't seem like the type of person to just do something like that out of the wild blue yonder.

When the bell rings I grab my bag and walk over to a trash can to throw away the rest of my lunch. As I go to turn around Ashley is coming towards me looking behind her.

"Ashley!"

"Woah." She quickly stops and jolts mere inches away from me. "Sorry." And with that she grabbed her bored and rode off as three teachers followed her.

I go to class and stand in the back of the class and see Kyla is in here with me. She waves me over to join her.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Kyla."

"How's the first day going for you?"

"It's been… interesting."

"Well that's good. There is never a dull day around here especially with the cheerleaders. You'll always get the latest gossip."

"Awesome." The bell rings and the teacher walks to the front of the room and starts calling out names and pointing to desk.

"Spencer C., Ashley D., Kyla D."

"Ashley is in this class?"

"I guess so. But where is she?"

The door burst open and the school rent-a-cop walks in with a girl slung over his massive shoulder. The teacher speaks a few words to him and he lifts the girl up and places her on the ground.

"No more." He says and exits the room. Kyla has her face covered in her hands. What is up with her?

"Glad you could join us Ashley. Take a seat in the middle desk, front row."

"Do you seriously want to kill my reputation or something Ashley?" Kyla yells whispers.

"Shut up Kyla. No one asked you."

"You're such an ass."

"Yeah well you a selfish cheer-bitch. So leave me alone and go talk about whatever the hell it is you talk about."

I'm sensing they know each other quiet well. Class goes on with the usual first day stuff and when the bell rings Kyla and Ashley bolt towards the door. They have some serious issues I'm taking it. I just wonder what it could be.

I somehow manage to survive another two more blocks and as soon as I get what I need from my locker I pull out my cell and Kyla's number. It only rings once before it is answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Spencer."

"Oh, hey Spencer. Just walk up the hill that leads to the parking lot and I'll be there waiting."

"Okay sounds good. Be up in a sec."

I shut my phone and follow her instructions. I begin walking up the hill when Ashley starts coming down it on her skateboard. Where could she be going? School is over. Maybe she got into trouble for lunch.

I meet up with Kyla and we walk over to her car. She unlocks it and we get in. She plugs in her iPod and places it on shuffle. We have light conversation as we go to Kyla's house. I notice we are in a semi rural area. Not much is going on but a lot of big house spread out but still close enough to see the other. We pull up to a long drive way and get out once we are close to the house.

"There is no way you live here."

"Actually, yeah. My dad was rich and my mom s never home so it's basically my sister's, brothers, and I's house."

"That is so cool though. No one to really tell you what to do."

"Yeah it's okay, but let's get inside so we can talk about cheering."

We go into the house and she leads me through a big open hall way into the back of the house. I sit down on a couch and she goes upstairs to grab a folder.

As I look around I notice a shelf of trophies and plaques. I get up and look at them. They date all the way back to 1998. Trophies for basketball championships, MVP's, top scorer, top rebounder, and so many more. Maybe these are her brothers.

"Looking at the basketball trophies huh?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"It's okay."

"Whose are they?"

"Those ones all belong to my sister. But let's get you set up."

I go over and sit back down on the couch. Kyla hands me camp forms and order forms from the outfit and pom-poms. After about an hour of talking about cheerleading Kyla goes and orders a pizza and turn on some music.

We start dancing around all goofy like until the pizza gets there, but that just means we danced with pizza in our hands and mouth. About another forty minutes pass and the door opens and closes.

"Hey Ashley, come here a sec."

"What is it Kyla?" A girl walks over to the living room and looks at me. Could it really be the Ashley I met and Kyla's sister are one in the same?

"Ashley this is.."

"Spencer. Locker neighbor and has four classes with me, and now is in my house."

"Yeah, she saved me from a bunch of guys asking about you fight with Madison and is interested in joining the cheerleading team."

"Okay. So I'm going to leave you two talk about preppy gossip or whatever the hell it is you guys talk about." I just have a stunned look on my face as she runs up stairs and Kyla follows. I quietly follow her as I listen in on there conversation.

"Rude much Ashley?"

"Leave my room shut the door and knock. Then I'll answer you." Kyla stammers out, slams the door and knocks.

"Come in." I hear her jiggle the handle as she tries to get it in.

"You tricked me!"

"No, you're just gullible."

Kyla begins walking down the stars and I take off towards the couch.

"She's just mean."

This is very interesting. I knew that Ashley intrigued me for some reason or another.


	5. Evil Cringes of Death

A few weeks have passed and life is basically the same. Wake up, go to school, get into minor trouble, go to practice, come home, eat, ride for a bit, eat again, and go to sleep, with an occasional shower thrown in there somewhere.

Too bad my weekends were just as boring and lonely as the rest of my week. No one ever asks me to go to parties or to hang out, main because the party is always at my house and I don't talk to many people. Hallie and Kacie will be here but they have no clue that this is my house. Spencer will be here probably drooling all over the cheer squad so she can be a shoe in for the next opening.

Today is going to be a long day and it's only first block. Spencer sits next to me and Aiden sits on my other side and those two talk around me. I swear I'm invisible sometimes and as much as I try to zone them out, it's just another failure in my life. If I'm not mistaken today's topic of choice would be the party going on at my house and the party at Becky's house on Saturday. And believe it or not I actually know her cause she is on the jv team. She's pretty cool and wild.

Rumor has it; it's going to be one of the most remember able parties of the year and if you're not there blah blah blah. You get my point. School seems like it's taking forever and I'm tired of hearing about those damn parties. There just a way for underage kids kill themselves faster and what is the point if you don't even remember going? I sound like my mom, that just so fuckingtabulous. Yes, that's not a real word but this is my head so to me it is.

My day doesn't get much better as being deprived from my coffee for a week seems to be an important factor. Coach wants me off the stuff for the season and it kind of sucks. He always tells us water is the way to be, pure and strong. I don't really mind water it just doesn't fill my addiction is all. I mean hey, it could be something else I'm addicted too.

After the dreadful sixth block is over I ride down the second gym knowing it's not in use this block. I know that skipping is wrong and can get me into some trouble but eh I'll risk it. I need the time to just be by myself and take my mind off of everything. As I walk in I quickly realize I'm not alone. I slowly walk around the hall and poke my head in. I slow walk in and realize a girl is sitting on the bleachers with her head down crying. I'm so not good at the whole cheer people up thing… Might as well… Wait, Hallie?

"Hallie?"

The girl's head pops up and looks around. I walk out from the side of the bleachers s she tries to wipe away the fallen tears. I walk over and sit next to her. Her head is still down and she is still crying. I lift her head up and we lock eyes. I wipe away the tears falling.

"What's wrong Hallie?" I think I probably shouldn't have asked that.

Hallie practically leaped into my arms and buried her face into my shoulder crying harder now. I wrap my arms around her and just rub her back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I know it was long enough for me to almost fall asleep. Once her tears had subsided I try once again to figure out the issue.

"So, you going to tell me what's up?"

"My grandma died."

She says pulling away from me. I wipe away one more tear. I don't say anything cause I would probably say something really dumb. Like I said I suck at this.

"You going to be okay?" Back down she goes. Bingo! Wrong question… again.

Somehow after awhile we manage to get to talking about other things like basketball and we decide to play a few games of horse. By the time I beat Hallie four times, school was out and I decided to give a Hallie a lift home. Coach said he had a board meeting so practice was cancelled for the night.

When I get to my car I notice Kyla is parked next to me and she and Spencer are just sitting on the hood of the car.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble right?" Kyla says acting like she's my boss or even worse… my mom.

"So what? I don't really care what they do. They aren't dumb enough to do much more than detention."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"The principle is concerned about girl's basketball and really wants to win the championship this year. I'm as of now that star player."

"Only cause you screwed over Nichole to get that position."

"You know what Kyla, fuck you. You have no idea what happened that night okay."

"If I don't know tell me why I have a video of you two. I can ruin anything you are."

"What the hell is it you want from me"

"I want you to convince Nichole to play again and quit the team."

"What on earth could you benefit from that?"

"Nichole and I are really close and once Madison is out of the picture and you are, Nichole and I will have control over all the girls at this school and where girls go boys follow."

"You just want power from this? You sound like a retarded Hitler."

"Do it or I'll show the video and exploit you."

"Exploit me how?"

"Really Ashley? Show me you wrist."

"You're a straight up ass. Just try to take me down. Cause if I'm not mistake I have photos. So just try and take me down from a very very low step that I'm on, 'cause it won't be a far fall from the bottom. But fair warning, you take me down you're going with me."

I quickly get into my car before Kyla can say anything else. I swear she is my mother reincarnated. I drive off leave my evil little sister and probably her new evil minion back at school as I drive off. I pull up to Hallie's house she doesn't get out. I guess we're going to do one of those types of talks I cringe at. I hate talking about my problems.

"Ash?"

And this is how they start and ten bucks say we'll end up yelling and not talk. I'm about to lose the only person semi close to me.

"Yeah?" I speak quietly only in hopes of prolonging the inevitable.

"No matter what that was about back there, you're still my close friend. I just want to know what she meant, but only if you're willing to finally open up after a year and let me in, just a little."

Well if I could give you ten bucks I would 'cause I just lost the bet against myself. Maybe she is right; maybe I need to open up. No, I can't. I can't risk losing my heart and everything again.

"Not now Hallie, but maybe some other time, okay?" She gives me a weak smile and nods her head.

"Give me a call later if you want to."

"Alright. I might take you up on that. Bye Hallie."

"Bye Ash."

I drive my way back to my house and I can hear music blaring from inside which is good 'cause they won't notice me coming in. I unlock the door and walk it and bust it up into my room and lock the door.

The peace and quiet doesn't last long and soon more than fifty people fill the house with loud, un-danceable rap music blaring out of our sound system. I grab a pillow to cover my ears but it barely muffles the sound.

I seriously have had enough of it. I grab my iPod and skateboard and decide I could always head down to the barn about two-hundred yards away from the house. I leave my room and it feels as if my ear drums just got shot out. I slip my way through the living room and the kitchen and slide out the back door.

I had my dad remodel the barn into the lower story being a skate park and the upper story a basketball court with a small room off to the side with a bed, tv and computer in it. I pull my iPod in the stereo and turn up a bit. I skate around for a while just messing around and acting stupid. I was just being me. The me know one gets to see and it feels good to release myself from the cage I placed myself in. I finally stop to get some water and when I look over Spencer is standing by the door leaning against the wall.


	6. Mischevious Carlin

These past few weeks have been so completely amazing. Kyla has been really cool to me, showing me the ropes of the school and what it feels like to fit in. Kyla always throws the hottest parties and keeps me up to speed with what is going on. She can practically tell me anything I want to know, well almost everything. There is only one thing at this school that hasn't been revealed to me and I'm beginning to think it never will be.

I see her everywhere but I don't even know if she wants to see me. The way she blows everyone and everything off, it's intimidating and mysterious. I just wonder what is running through Ashley's head. Something is really off about her today though. She seems on edge about everything and I don't dare talk to her cause she might take it out on me. Maybe it's just that once a month thing creeping up on her.

I sit down in first block and start talking to Aiden about tonight and how this one is supposed to be different than the other parties Kyla had thrown. Aiden and I have become pretty close friends but I don't really see him as more than a friend, but more like the brother I wish I had. My actual brother is such an ass.

Ashley comes and sits down in her seat which happens to be between Aiden's and mine. She lays her head down on her desk. I guess she figured out me and Aiden were talking. The teacher gives her lecture and sends us away to do in class partner assignments. Aiden asks me to join him and he starts to stare at Ashley who just started to do it on her own.

"What?"

I still say something is wrong with her. She looks from him to me and back to him. She lets out a sigh as she stands up and moves to my desk. As keeps her head down as she continues with her work. Like I said she is mysterious. Class goes on of course and we barely get anything accomplished. As soon as class is released Ashley darts out of the room.

"Hey Aiden."

"Yeah?"

"What is up with Ashley?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"It's just… I don't know. There is something about her and she's kind of… mysterious I guess."

"Well, that's Ashley for you. She let's no one in and to be honest she never has. For as long as I have known her she has always been like that."

"Never let anyone in huh? What do you think it would take to get her to open up?"

"The only way I have ever seen Ashley show anything other than the normal is when she is caught off guard."

"And that will do. Thanks Aiden."

"Wait. What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing."

Thanks to Aiden I now have an idea to maybe solve this mystery of a girl named Ashley. I rush to second block before I am late and quickly take my seat. I drift off as the teacher begins. I only think of the perfect way to get this to work and when the moment is right I'll take it. I cannot wait for school to end. I think I might have figured out my plan, but why would I tell you and ruin the surprise?

As school reaches a close I meet up with Kyla and sit on her car. She said she was waiting on someone. My guess would be a boy. She's been obsessed over this guy named Ryan lately. We sit there just talking as Ashley walks up with another girl. Kyla hops off and I do the same. She stands there with her hand crossed and leaning on one foot.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble right?"

This can't go anywhere good.

"So what? I don't really care what they do. They aren't dumb enough to do much more than detention." Yup, Ashley is pissed.

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"The principle is concerned about girls basketball and really wants to win. I'm as of now that star player."

"Only cause you screwed over Nichole to get that position."

"You know what Kyla, fuck you. You have no idea what happened that night okay."

"If I don't know tell me why I have a video of you two. I can ruin anything you are."

"What the hell is it you want from me" "I want you to convince Nichole to play again and quit the team."

"What on earth could you benefit from that?"

"Nichole and I are really close and once Madison is out of the picture and you are, Nichole and I will have control over all the girls at this school and where girls go boys follow."

"You just want power from this? You sound like a retarded Hitler."

"Do it or I'll show the video and exploit you."

"Exploit me how?"

"Really Ashley? Show me you wrist."

"You're a straight up ass. Just try to take me down. Cause if I'm not mistake I have photos. So just try and take me down from a very very low step that I'm on, 'cause it won't be a far fall from the bottom. But fair warning, you take me down you're going with me."

My mouth is dropped open wide as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes and Ashley driving away. What on earth have I gotten into? Kyla has never acted like this before. We drive to Kyla's house with the music up and the windows down. We go inside and Kyla makes us sandwiches. She goes to turn the music up and I excuse myself to the bathroom, or that's what she thought. I head up stair and venture into the only room I have never seen. Ashley's.

I open the door and immediately I'm astounded by it. She has trophies all over her wall along with multiple guitars and skateboards. I shift through the room glancing around and trying to taking in everything that is Ashley. She has so many talents, I just wonder why she is the way she is. I go over to her desk and notice a rather large folder with dust all over it. I pick it up as a paper falls from it. It looks like a journal entrée or something. I look up at the date.

"This was only written two weeks ago…"

I hear Kyla calling my name and I slip the paper into my back pocket as I rush down stairs.

"I'm going to go get supplies for tonight, you want to come or hangout here for a bit?"

"I think I'll just stay here for now."

Kyla nods off and she heads out. I go into the living room and sit out the couch revealing the piece of paper. I unfold the paper and begin to read.

_Journal: It seems like forever since I have written a single word down on paper but for some reason, today is different. I can't quiet pinpoint it either and it's making it even worse. I feel as if this year is going to be different and I'm going to go through a lot of changes. I'm so tired of hiding behind the mask everyone sees. I just want to be me. _

_And I know it's cliché to write about one's crush in a journal but there's this girl who believe it or not could making me different. I don't know much about her, probably cause I refuse to talk to anyone but she is becoming my sisters best friend and she is in four of my classes. She is really beautiful too. Her eyes are a colour of blue I have never seen before and her smile could light up a room. I just wish there was a way to erase my past and maybe get the courage to talk to her and find the words without the harshness of them. Maybe we'll just have to see where this leads us. _

_Until next time my friend you know where I'll be. Skatin my ass off in the barn. _

_Peace, Ashley._

I trace my fingers over the written words before me. This was written wright after we met and apparently after the first fight I saw between Ashley and Kyla. I can feel myself blushing at the sight of the entre.

"I guess I got my wish."

In a few short hours the party is in full force and everyone is having a good time. Well everyone but me. I want to talk to Ashley. That's my goal for tonight. If she ever comes out of her room I'm going to talk to her. I go and hang out in the kitchen with Aiden and Madison.

We're discussing fifth blocks new assignment. Before too long Madison is all over Aiden and I notice a seemingly unfamiliar party go-er go outside, and in hand a skateboard.

"Ashley."

I quietly whisper to myself and I walk out after her .I watch as she goes into the barn and close the door. Only when she has the music on and is consumed by skating do I dare open the door. I stand there in awe for who knows how long. She is so amazing. When she finally stops she looks over finally and realizes I am in here to. Her mouth opens slightly and she drops her water.


	7. The Openness Of Playing Dirty

I drop my water as I see her standing there.

"Uh…Spencer?" She pushes herself off of the wall taking a step towards me. "How long have you been there?" She just flashes me a simple smile.

"Pretty much since you started."

At least she is being honest about it. It's just…so weird I guess is the word I'm looking for. No one has ever actually watched me skate before. By the way she is staring I should probably say something.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

She tilts her head and to be honest it's cute. Oh wow… I just said the 'C' word.

"Well, I saw something a little more interesting and decided to follow it."

Okay so not exactly what I was expecting. She looks at me intently, wondering what I could possibly say back to her and all I do is shrug it off.

"Do you hate everyone and everything?" I take a step back at the question.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well you never hang out with anyone and you barely ever talk on your own will, you don't let people in or see the girl who I just watched do something you love. Why not?"

I lower my head and kick at the ground thinking of what I should do. I can't lie to her even if I wanted to, there's just something about her that make me want to change.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter and talk?"

She nods her head and we walk into the guest room and sit down on the bed.

"I've always been like this and to be honest I don't remember much of my life up until last year." I stop and look over to her; she remains silent so I continue. "I don't hate everyone and everything. I just never had a real friend and I don't know how to actually get one. I don't like letting down the walls I built up. I don't want to risk getting hurt again. Are you satisfied now?"

She nods her head and I just look at my shoes like I have been doing. I gets up and starts to look around but when her back is turned I notice something is sticking out of her back pocket. I'm not a pervert mind you… it was just… there? Okay so maybe I am a little perverted and here is why. I reach out and grab the piece of paper from her pocket. She turns around and see it's in my hands.

"Hey! Give me that back."

Must be important or something. Maybe a love note? "No!"

I start to unfold it and she tackles me so I'm laying flat on the bed. I throw my hand up so she can't reach.

"Ashley, come on. I need that?" It comes out more of a question than a demand and only makes me want to read it more.

I put my hand on her face holding her back as I use my side and hand to open it up.

"Ashley, please don't."

"What could be so…"

I let my eyes glance over it and as soon as I notice it being my handwriting I let go of her and she backs off a little. I can feel myself getting full of anger and at the same time the blush creeping up on my face.

"Where did you get this?"

"I was looking for the bathroom and I guess I ended up in your room threw the other door. It just fell out I'm sorry."

I don't know what to do. I get off the bed and fold it up and hand it back to her. Like I said there is something about her that makes me different when she is near. She timidly takes it from my hands.

"So, I guess you know now huh?"

"Yeah." Her answer is delayed showing a little bit of guilt. "I didn't mean for-"

I cut her off by waving my hand towards her. I smile lightly and I look at her and this time it's her head who is down. I walk over to her and Lift her chin up so our eyes can met.

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 'cause I wasn't going to tell you but now you know so that's that."

She smiles at me and let's her eyes drop. Nothing has been said for a good couple of minutes now and opt to break the silence.

"You wanna play some basketball with me?"

"I'm not the good." I smile at her.

"It's okay, we can play horse or around the world or something."

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun."

We leave the guest room and she stops and looks around.

"Wait a second." I stop and turn towards her.

"What?"

"I don't see a basketball net anywhere. I only see skate city."

"Look up." She raise an eyebrow like I'm nuts and I let out a playful laugh and start to walk off.

"Oh. Okay."

"You're a smart one."

"How was I supposed to know there are two floors?"

"Well, most barns have two floors. It's a common knowledge thing."

She laughs as I lead her up the stairs around the other side of the guest room.

"Wow. Is there anything you don't have?" She asks me as we get up into the court area.

Yeah there is one thing actually, you.

"We don't own an island?"

"That's a real surprise." She laughs as I go to a rack of basketballs and grab one.

We walk over to a hoop and play a few games of horse and I let her win the first few so she feels like she can play.

"Wow, you really suck." And that is when I simply smile and walk over to her holding my basketball.

"You really think that huh?"

"Well duh! I just kicked your butt at horse six times in a row." Maybe she is just as gullible as Kyla is. Okay let's not go that far. No one can top Kyla.

"So, since you think you can beat me let's put a little wager on this next game."

"Okay, miss basketball star, what type of bet?"

"Well, let's see if you beat me, how about I answer as many questions you want to ask me before sunrise?"

"I can ask you anything I want?"

"Yup anything."

"Okay and what if you win?"

"I get to kiss you." Her eyes widen. "On the cheek dumbass." She puts on her thinking face.

"Okay that sounds fair." I smile wide 'cause what she doesn't know is I've planned this out and I know I'm going to win.

We start out and I let her start to beat me. When I have the first two letter of horse I kick it up and start shooting harder shots. I feel kind of bad though cause now she is air balling them completely. It's funny though and she is laughing.

She is on her last letter and she misses the shot and I do my happy dance. She smiles at me but she soon figures out my plan and she places her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You played dirty."

"Yes, I did. Brilliant wasn't it?"

"You're a meanie head." I can't help but crack up and her first grade name calling abilities.

"I still get my prize though." She gives me a blank stare.

"Yeah I guess you do." I leap for joy and I walk over to her and lightly kiss her cheek.

"See it wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Yeah it was cause now I have Ashley germs on me." I open my mouth slightly in shock of her comment and the thing is I don't think she was kidding. Her face is straight.

"Ash, I'm kidding."

"Oh, yeah, right. I so knew that." She laughs at me and gives my shoulder a light squeeze. She starts to walk way.

"Hey Spencer."

"Yeah?" I run over to her.

"I could have sworn I saw you shot swish into the next." She gives me a confused look and smiles. "So, you still want you're prize or not?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay well why don't we go into the guest room. I'm going to go turn off the music first and I'll meet you in there."

She gives me a small nod and I run over to our fire pole, and yes we have one. It's so much easier to go down but a real pain to go up.

I really couldn't tell you why I let Spencer get her prize. I know it's going to be questions about practically my whole life, but I feel bad about playing her like that. I guess it's kind of my way of saying sorry.

As soon as everything is turned off I walk over to the guest room and I find Spencer sleeping on the bed. I glace to the clock and it reads a little after four. I guess I wore her out. I look over and find her phone n the desk. I pick it up and look for her mom's number. When I find it I send a quick text just saying she was staying at Kyla's. I place it back on the desk and walk over to Spencer. I guess she's sleeping here. I leave the room and run back to the house.

I guess the party was a good one. As I walk to my room I find about four or five people passed out, one of them being Kyla. Good the bitch deserves it. I walk up into my room and change my clothes into shorts and a cut off t and grab similar clothes for Spencer.

I run back down to the guest room and slowly shut the door. I slip off her socks and shoes followed with the rest of her clothes and I replace them with mine. She's like a freaking log though. It's hard to move her so putting her under the blanket was not a simple task. I walk over to the empty side of the bed and crawl in.

"Good night Spence." I tuck a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Good night Ashley."

Even in the dark I know my eyes are wide open like deer in head lights.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Ha, no. I just wanted to see what you would do."

"That's cruel."

"I know but it was so hard not to bust up laughing."

"But I… you made me… you _let_ me…" She just busts out laughing. "You are so cruel in so many ways Spencer Carlin."

"Yes, I know." We lay in silence for a little while and my guess is she fell asleep.

"Ashley?"

Okay or not.

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I can just magically answer you in my sleep."

She lets out a small laugh and she shift on her side, leaning on her elbow. I do the same so it's not completely awkward. She starts to run her hands threw my hair and it feels so good. She gets closer to me but doesn't stop. I close my eyes to her touch.

"Will you hold me Ashley?" I open my eyes to the unexpected question.

"Uh, yeah." I simply say and she lay down next to me and I wrap my arms gently around her body. It's amazing how well she can fit perfectly in my arms and places her head into my neck. Her arms are round me making small patterns on my back. I have no clue how this happened or even why. We really don't know each other very well and it just feels so right with her. Without think I place a small kiss on her forehead and lay back down into my pillow and gently fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning I wake up and find the sleeping girl still in my arms and my arm a sleep under her. As much as I don't want to wake her up, I really need my arm.

"Spencer? Spence, wakey wakey." She slowly shifts and lifts her head up.

"Hey." Her voice is raspy from just waking up.

"Moring sleepy head. I have a question for you?"

"Oh yeah? What could it be that you want to know this early in the morning?" I smile at her comment.

"I was wondering if you were done borrowing my arm is all?" She looks down and my trapped arm under her body and jolts up to free it.

"I'm so sorry Ashley."

"It's alright." She smiles at me.

"Oh no." her eyes grow twice their normal size and it worried me.

"What? What?"

"I didn't tell my mom where I was. She must be freaking out."

She starts to go crazy gathering her clothes and I try to get her to calm down.

"Spencer. Spencer!"

"What? I have to go!"

"No, no you don't, I texted her for you last night. Just calm down okay."

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah while you were fake sleeping."

I laugh into the last few words and she drops her clothes back on the ground.

"Oh, know I feel kind of dumb."

"You looked even dumber."

She gives me the you-ass look and I laugh and stuck my tongue out at her.

"You wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure, I would like that." I smile at her agreement.

"Okay cool. You going to Becky's party tonight?"

"Actually I don't really know. Kyla will be mad at me for ditching her last night so I probably won't."

"Well I was invited and I wasn't really going to go but I heard there was a stripper pole and I want to see it, so do you want to go with me and sort of be like my date?"

I quickly regret my last choice of words and close one eye as I wait for her answer.

"Sure, I would love to be your date." I smile from ear to ear. "But, can we get breakfast first? I'm starving."

We both laugh and I nod my head and we leave out for my favorite place in the world in the mornings.


End file.
